tale of the silver sight with sam
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: This is my story. About Gary and Sam and tale of the silver sight. my story is way better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Silver Sight

with Sam

Samantha's Pov:

"Just before he died Grampas wrote down a story his last and its the most amazing story the midnight society's ever going to hear. He began it over 60 years ago and its still not finished." Gary said walking around the circle.

"Not finished?" A boy sitting next to me asked."

"He wants us to finish it." tucker said in that little kid voice that I'd missed so much. It was amazing how much I missed be around the camp fire telling stories even if it was with a bunch of strangers and my boyfriends grandfather had just died.

" Its about five best friends that got this charm from a magic shop. They thought it was a good luck piece but they soon found out the only luck this charm had was bad luck. the charm was called the silver sight and it held a powerful black magic. When they found out the friends tried to get rid of it but they didn't know how and then horrible things started to go down. All because one of the friends, someone they thought they could trust was using the evil magic of the charm.

" A traitor in the group excellent" Quinn said getting excited and yes I know his name now I had asked tucker everyone's names after I had to refer to someone as the boy sitting next to me.

"So one of the friends took the charm and hid it. He gave each of the others one clue that told where it was hidden. he figured they'd have to put their clues together to find it to find it and working together was the only way they could destroy it.

"Cool what were the clues" Vange asked

Gary ignored her and carried on with his story. "the guy made a voice recording. they didn't have cassettes or cds back then so he made a recored and broke it in to five pieces. on each piece he wrote one clue and gave a piece to each of his friends and kept one him self."

"Then what happens"

" What happens is this isn't a story is it?" Megan asked

Then tucker stood up "It is a story a true story." he said.

I put my hand on Gary's shoulder and said "why don't you tell us every thing Gar."

"Alright here it is ,the five friends were the first midnight society. They never got back together so the silver sights been hidden all these years but yesterday day some thing scared grandpa Gene so bad he had a heart attack and it had something to do with the silver sight. This note is a plea for he gave it to me because he didn't think any one would believe him."

"What kind of help?" Vange asked

"gramps wants me to track down the old midnight society, get their clues, find the silver sight and destroy it once and for all."

"so how come your telling us?' Quinn asked

" because we got work fast and there's no one else who would believe us besides you guys." tucker said

" so, what do you want us to do?"

" I've got four names ,the rest of the old midnight society gramps wants us to track down the old midnight society and get their pieces of the record. tuck and I will take it from there." Gary said

" you know we'll help you. right guys?" I said standing up next to Gary. there were a few scattered yes and people nodding their heads.

" now remember it's the pieces of the record that we need we'll meet tomorrow in my dorm room for a status report." Then all of us started to leave.

"Wait you forgot something." Andy said

"What?"

" Your story needs a title." Then me and Gary reached our hands in the midnight dust and pulled out a handful.

" Submitted for the approval of the midnight society I call this story the tale of the silver sight." we said tossing the midnight dust on the fire and watching it go out like someone turned of a light. so with that we started walking back home. a little while back it remembered I had left the key to my dorm room back at the camp fire.

" Gary, can you wait a second I left my key at the camp fire." And with that I ran off towards the fire. When I got close enough to the fire I saw a little boy standing next to the fire. That was bright red and orange one second then vanished along with the boy the next second.

"GARY!" I screamed running back towards him and away from the camp fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha's POV:**

I walked up to meet Gary at his dorm room to talk about the silver sight with the new midnight society but when I got there all I saw was the new midnight society banging on Gary's door yelling at him to let them in.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked them.

"Tucker lost the key Gary gave him and Gary locked the door." Vange said. Then I pulled out the key Gary gave me and handed it to Tucker.

"Here use mine." I said. One look at their faces made me feel like I'd said something bad. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Tucker said but I could swear I heard him and his friends laughing at me. Gary was sitting down just staring at piece of the record if we don't find the silver sight I'm pretty sure he'll go crazy.

"Gary," I said then he looked up at me.

"What?" Then I stepped back so he could see the new midnight society. "Oh, right so what did you want to show us Sam?" Gary asked.

"Just wait it should be here any minute now."

**Betty-Ann's POV:**

"Frank do you even know where we are." I asked we had been walking around campus for at least an hour and by now I was pretty sure none of us knew where we were plus my feet were starting to hurt.

"Hi" The voice freaked me out so much I jumped out of my skin. When I turned around I realised the voice had come from a little boy.

"Hey kid ,you lost?" Frank asked. Of course he's lost I thought. what would a little kid be doing on a collage campus?

"No but you are. your looking for the midnight society right?"

"Yeah" I said a bit scared that he knew that.

When I looked over at kiki and frank I could tell they were thinking the same thing as me.

Then he started walking away. "Well are you coming or are you just going to stand there like statues?"

After a while we came to a door in a long hallway.

"Well knock."

"Right" kiki said knocking on the door and I heard her footsteps on the other side. "Thanks kid." Kiki said. Just as the door swung open.

"who are you talking to Kiki?" Sam asked. The boy was gone. "Never mind come in."

"What are they doing here Sam?" A guy wearing glasses who could only be Gary asked.

"Were here to help."

**Please please please review my story! I mean it's nearly my birthday not sure if that makes any difference though.**


End file.
